Gold Digger
by kit3030
Summary: Alejandro and Heather are in love, but Heather has a sudden change of thought when she discovers her boyfriend isn't as rich as she thought. I know lame summary but I promise the story itself is bettter


Warning: This contains few spoilers form All stars. So be warned if you have not finished the season or wish to see it eventually. I do not own total drama or any of it's characters.

Alejandro and Heather have been making out non stop ever since Alejandro has been flushed down the toilet in All stars. Heather would wrap her arms around him every chance she'd get and Alejandro didn't l seem to be complaining. The Spaniard would whisper love poems in her ear as well as a couple sinful things that even Heather would be too embarrassed to repeat. She simply turned red and hid her face in his chest.  
>Yes, Alejandro and Heather were very much in love and Heather was no longer afraid to admit to that fact. She dreamt of the plans they have set. To take over the world together and then some. Sighing happily, and as Heather stared into his green eyes and perfect...well everything, she was fairly certain this was the man who she was supposed to be with. Although it wasn't until one day when she thought otherwise.<br>On the day the teens from the show were set to go home after the season Alejandro had sat Heather on top of his lap as they rode on the airplane.  
>"Mi amor?" He asked as a couple moments of silence have passed that made him wonder if his beloved had fallen asleep and his receive a tired 'hmm' in reply.<br>"Heather, when we get home. I mean in the real world I don't wish for you to think differently of me." Alejandro nervously stated. And with that remark Heather opened her tired eyes and turn around to face him.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked with blaring eyes demanding an answer.<br>Alejandro sighed and fix her position to where she straddled him and then grabbed a hold of her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and asked.  
>"Mi reina, do you love me?" Alejandro asked.<br>"I don't see what that has to do with-"  
>"Heather, do you love me?" Alejandro asked once again.<br>"Yes, I do." Heather finally answered to Alejandro's relief. He grinned at her and kissed her passionately once more.  
>"Now what was that all about me leaving you?" She asked immediately changing her tone.<br>"Well, you recall my father being a diplomat, do you not? You see they have... cut me off on my sixteenth birthday." He admitted not wanting to look at her face.  
>"But, that was over 3 years ago. What have you been doing to get by?" Heather asked astonished at his confession.<br>"I work as a waiter in a restaurant but I'm saving up to go to a community college to become a doctor." He smiled weakly attempting to lighten up the mood but just by looking at Heather's expression he knew he had failed. Her expression was in utter disgust and the loving smile she had no more than a minute ago has disappeared all together. She hopped off of him and screamed getting the attention of the other contestants.  
>"So I have been dating a grodey bus boy?!" She screeched as she immediately attempted brushed off her tongue of any trace he would have left in there.<br>"Waiter, mi amor. Waiter." He corrected lifting up his finger.  
>"That's even worse! What the heck Al. I thought you were filthy rich!" Heather panicked.<br>"I have you know it is quite a respected job!" Alejandro snapped as he no longer wanted his girlfriend to make a fool out of him.  
>"In what? Mexico? As if. Ugh I can't believe I kissed a loser waiter." Heather grumbled.<br>"Yes, well this loser waiter got you to fall in love with him." Alejandro retorted.  
>"Eww. Don't remind me." Heather complained as she walked toward the other side of the plane and swiftly sat down holding her nose up and composing herself.<br>Alejandro frowned at this and glared at her from the other side of the plane.  
>Duncan who was one of the many contestants who witnessed their feud began to chuckle. "Nice job Al! Can I have a drink with that!" Courtney nudged him to shut him up. Alejandro, for the first time was mortified and swore to himself that before he and his beloved were to be separated to win her love back somehow.<p>

When the plane landed Alejandro searched the crowd of fans and contestants for Heather. It wasn't until he spotted a familiar pink luggage bag that he recognized as her's that he ran. Cutting through the mass of people until he was face to face to face with his Heather once more. She was quite shocked to meet him all of a sudden and a faint blush slid across her face, which she quickly claimed to be the heat emitting from the plane engine.  
>"Heather please. Don't allow my job to define me." Alejandro reached for her hand but she pulled it away.<br>"Alejandro. We come from completely different worlds and I seriously don't want to be the one who pays off you stupid debts." She commented.  
>"I would never burden you with my debts. And I am the same man you have fallen in love with." He promised.<br>"No, your not. I fell in love with a rich man with great looks and a fearless personality. The way you look right now and the fact that I know the truth shows you are nothing like the man I fell in love with. Besides... who would even call this stupid relationship love?" She asked. "As far as I can tell. It was based hate. Goodbye Alejandro." Heather stated as she began walking away from the man she once was captivated by.  
>Alejandro was quick grab her wrist and pull her back to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.<br>"Mi amor, why are you being so difficult. It is not like you are rich yourself, is that not why we competed in this stupid game so why does my financial position worry you so much?"  
>"We'll unlike you, I want to live I'm luxury for the rest of my life. And I don't want to live my life with some love sick waiter who depend on tips to get by."<br>"Like I said I am studying to be a doctor. Besides wouldn't you much rather be with me, for the sake of love not money?" He smirked knowing he had her in his grasp and kissed her forehead.  
>Heather contemplated what he had said and she looked at him in the eyes and answered "No."<br>Alejandro sigh. "Heather is this is a poor excuse in your attempt to get rid of me I can assure you to I won't give up on us so easily. Please reconsider your decision of leaving me."  
>"No way, I'm not going to cling onto some guy who hasn't got a dime to his name. I'm going to find a guy who does and don't come after me or whatever. I'm done with working hard to earn money. I'd much rather be showered with gifts than be with you in some stupid apartment." She shoved him away and huffed as she walked away from Alejandro.<br>"Mi Corazon but I love you!" Alejandro called after her.  
>Heather stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Yeah, well I don't." She replied as she continued on her way into a limousine her parents have sent her.<p>

**A/N: Hello I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. I will try to post as regularly as I can. Please comment bellow! :)**


End file.
